


The Unexpected Date

by JanuaryEmbersxo9



Category: Trainwreck (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanuaryEmbersxo9/pseuds/JanuaryEmbersxo9
Summary: The reader gets set up with Dr. Aaron Conners at a friends dinner party.
Relationships: Bill Hader & Reader, Bill Hader & You, Bill Hader/Original Female Character(s), Dr. Aaron Conners/Reader
Kudos: 11





	The Unexpected Date

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr request! "Aaron Conners on a date with anyone besides Amy Schumer" lolololol

Here we go again.

This was the third time your friends tried setting you up and quite frankly you were over it. All three of your best friends had met the man of their dreams and were in committed relationships while one was even engaged.

It’s safe to say you felt a little left out at times but that didn’t mean you always wanted to meet random guys your friends had swore up and down would be good for you. On this particular night you were at Kayla’s place where you and your close friends had come over for an intimate dinner party. There was also a man here you didn’t recognize who apparently was a doctor - he also happened to be single.

Clearly this was a setup but you decided to be nice and play along.

He introduced himself as Aaron Conners and so far he seemed like a pleasant person. There was no denying he was quite attractive. You sat across from him at the dinner table and noticed him stealing glances every once in a while.

Eventually he struck up a conversation with you and in no time had you laughing and feeling like you made the right decision in coming.

At some point in the night you realized everyone else had migrated to the living room while you and Aaron were still at the dinner table, wrapped up in your own little world. He had just finished telling you a funny story about one of his patients that once again had you giggling and that’s when you noticed it got quiet.

You looked up and he was staring at you, assessing what was in front of him. It made you blush a little.

“What?”

He opened his mouth to speak but stopped before anything was said. He was hesitating.

You were somewhat amused but your face fell into a nervous frown. That got him to finally speak.

“I hope this isn’t too forward but...you’re very beautiful.”

Now you were definitely blushing.

“Thank you.” You replied quietly.

He smiled and said, “Hey, I was thinking of getting a late night snack at this donut shop around the corner. They have the best apple fritters I’ve ever tasted. Would you like to walk with me…?”

He seemed a little nervous in asking you which only made it more cute.

You said yes.

As the two of you were heading near the front door you stopped to silently signal to Kayla you were leaving with Aaron. She smirked and gave you a wink.

The walk was fairly quick and the inside of the donut shop was small and very homey. The aroma hit you as soon as you walked in and the display of delicious treats had your mouth watering.

It was pretty quiet seeing as how you two were the only customers, but soon enough Aaron had you laughing again, a joyous sound echoing throughout the small place. 

“Don’t take this the wrong way but...do your friends have a kink for setting you up? Because I feel like this isn’t a one time thing.”

The question surprisingly triggered a cackle from you. You covered your mouth in embarrassment but Aaron just laughed along with you.

“Um, yeah, they do this all the time actually. But in this case I think they got it right.” You couldn’t help but smile.

“I think so too.” He smiled back.

It wasn’t long before you two made it back to the front of Kayla’s house. You were leaning against your car door preparing to part ways with Aaron, even though you didn’t really want to.

“Well it’s getting late so I’m gonna head home but it was really nice meeting you Aaron. I had a good time.”

“Me too y/n. This is the most fun I’ve had in a while actually. Is that sad?”

“No, not at all.” A soft smile was permanently etched on your face.

He stepped a little closer and you got a waft of his cologne. “Can I see you again?” He asked in a very sweet, low tone.

Your heart thumped but you played it cool. “I’d like that. Here, let me see your phone.”

He had a glint of humor in his eyes as he handed over his phone but you could see he was confused. “If you’re gonna go through my photos I should warn you my sports buddies send me a lot of weird stuff.”

“No silly,” you giggled. “I’m giving you my number to call me.”

“Oh riiight,” he whispered. “I will definitely do that.”

As you handed his phone back his fingers lightly grazed yours and you two let it linger for a little longer than necessary. You gave him a soft goodbye before getting into your car and driving away.

Once you made it home and changed into some comfy clothes your phone rang. It was an unknown number but you picked it up anyway.

“Hello?”

“Hey, I told you I’d call right?”


End file.
